Sweeter than sugarand new
by nissey girl
Summary: A new girl comes to school and Draco is put in Harry house at school...what will happen? Wil some "love" be passed around?
1. Default Chapter

**Sweeter than sugar…and New!**

A/N: Here is yet another Harry Potter Fan fic! But this one is better!

This year there is a new student name Jo, and she is excited to get to have to experience of having a chance to learn magic. Since she started late she is put in Grifindor along with Harry, Ron and Hermione. Jo doesn't like Hermione and Hermione doesn't like her either…

"Hey Harry!" said Hermione from the balcony of the Grifindor house sitting room. Harry doesn't answer her because he is busy talking to Ron. Hermione gives up and runs off to talk with another old friend.

Harry and Ron's Convo:

"Did you see her yet?"-Ron

"No! Did you?"-Harry

"I wish! I know one thing though, she is in our house!"-Ron

"Really? Who is it again?"-Harry

"Some really hot chick named Jo"- Ron

"Did you know that Draco is being put in our house because the teachers said so?"-Ron

"No! Maybe either me and you can get Jo to like us and make him jealous!"- Harry

They laugh and turn to go back to their rooms to unpack.

Professor Maganagle talking to the new student Jo:

"Now dear we were not prepared for your stay, so we put you in Ron and Harry house. But, another set back is there isn't enough beds in the girls rooms so we are giving you your own one for this year. Is that ok?" said the professor.

"Oh, why yes thank you!" said Jo, a young girl about the age of fourteen and she was beautiful. Jo had layered blonde hair with natural highlight from summer and tanned skin. She had a flawless face and braces. Jo also had dazzling root beer eyes.


	2. chapter two

**Sweeter than sugar…and New!**

A/N: Here is yet another Harry Potter Fan fic! But this one is better!

This year there is a new student name Jo, and she is excited to get to have to experience of having a chance to learn magic. Since she started late she is put in Grifindor along with Harry, Ron and Hermione. Jo doesn't like Hermione and Hermione doesn't like her either…

"Hey Harry!" said Hermione from the balcony of the Grifindor house sitting room. Harry doesn't answer her because he is busy talking to Ron. Hermione gives up and runs off to talk with another old friend.

Harry and Ron's Convo:

"Did you see her yet?"-Ron

"No! Did you?"-Harry

"I wish! I know one thing though, she is in our house!"-Ron

"Really? Who is it again?"-Harry

"Some really hot chick named Jo"- Ron

"Did you know that Draco is being put in our house because the teachers said so?"-Ron

"No! Maybe either me and you can get Jo to like us and make him jealous!"- Harry

They laugh and turn to go back to their rooms to unpack.

Professor Maganagle talking to the new student Jo:

"Now dear we were not prepared for your stay, so we put you in Ron and Harry house. But, another set back is there aren't enough beds in the girls' rooms so we are making you go into the boys' stay for this year. Is that ok?" said the professor.

"Oh, why yes thank you!" said Jo, a young girl about the age of fourteen and she was beautiful. Jo had layered blonde hair with natural highlights from summer and tanned skin. She had a flawless face and braces. Jo also had dazzling root beer eyes. Whenever Jo was young all the guys naturally liked her and treated her fairly in everything because they wanted to stay on her good side. Professor lead Jo down the long hallway full of moving paintings. When they finally made it to the house she was supposed to go to the fat lady let them in after Professor said a few words. When Jo walked in she could see a bunch of kids staring at her with curious eyes.

"This is our new student Jo. I wanted everyone to be nice to her and make feel welcome during her stay at Hogwarts" Said Professor when she announced Jo. Jo blushed when she was announced because she could suddenly feel thirty eyes stare at her, and something told her that all those eyes were the boys in her class.

"Hi everyone" said Jo as Professor left. The rest of the kids went back to what they were doing except Ron and Harry, who escorted Jo to her room.

"Thank you Harry…" said Jo kind of shy and kind of starting to like Harry. Ron felt a little bit jealous, so he winked as they walked out leaving her to put her things away.

While Jo was putting her bras, which she had just bought the day before at Victoria's Secret, and her new panties up in her drawer Draco walked in with a smile on his face.

"Hey sexy" Draco said as he brushed up against her and dragged his hand over her I-am-made-for-Draco-to-touch ass.

"Excuse me?" asked Jo after he had walked away.

"What, I know you like me baby!" said Draco kind of arrogantly.

Jo walked over to where he was standing and placed her lips on his every so softly and held then there to make him feel as if he was getting what he wanted, and then jerked them back with a smirk.

"Hey there! Come back!" said Draco grabbing Jo's waist and pulling her closer.

"Hey, it was just a little joke, Draco." Said Jo.

"I don't care what you call it but I like it so come back over here." Demanded Draco who grabbed her hand and pulled her to his lips. Unlike before Jo stayed put a little bit longer, trying to make Draco feel better, or was it her. Jo didn't know how to answer that question herself, because at that moment while Draco was full frontal snogging Jo, Ron came in.

Astonished all Ron could get out of his whimpering mouth was a few mumbles.

"Wait!" Jo hollered at Ron while he was leaving frantically.

"Forget about him, babe, he is just a Weasly, a poor Weasly. But see I have money unlike him and his friends." Said Draco.

"I don't care. I will be back, goodbye Draco." Said Jo before leaving Draco on the bed, alone. Jo walked around their house until she finally found Ron, sitting alone in a chair. It was really late, about midnight.

"Ron it is dreadfully late! Why are you up?" said Jo.

"I couldn't get to sleep. I was too busy thinking about stuff." Replied Ron a little hesitant.

"What were you thinking about?" asked Jo, sitting down beside him.

"How Draco will be the only boy I know to get kissed by a girl so pretty while I stay a poor lonely Weasly!" said Ron a little upset.

"Oh, really?" said Jo and then grabbed the back of his head and snogged him right on the mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sweeter than sugar…and New!**

A/N: Here is yet another Harry Potter Fan fic! But this one is better!

This year there is a new student name Jo, and she is excited to get to have to experience of having a chance to learn magic. Since she started late she is put in Grifindor along with Harry, Ron and Hermione. Jo doesn't like Hermione and Hermione doesn't like her either…

"Hey Harry!" said Hermione from the balcony of the Grifindor house sitting room. Harry doesn't answer her because he is busy talking to Ron. Hermione gives up and runs off to talk with another old friend.

Harry and Ron's Convo:

"Did you see her yet?"-Ron

"No! Did you?"-Harry

"I wish! I know one thing though, she is in our house!"-Ron

"Really? Who is it again?"-Harry

"Some really hot chick named Jo"- Ron

"Did you know that Draco is being put in our house because the teachers said so?"-Ron

"No! Maybe either me and you can get Jo to like us and make him jealous!"- Harry

They laugh and turn to go back to their rooms to unpack.

Professor Maganagle talking to the new student Jo:

"Now dear we were not prepared for your stay, so we put you in Ron and Harry house. But, another set back is there aren't enough beds in the girls' rooms so we are making you go into the boys' stay for this year. Is that ok?" said the professor.

"Oh, why yes thank you!" said Jo, a young girl about the age of fourteen and she was beautiful. Jo had layered blonde hair with natural highlights from summer and tanned skin. She had a flawless face and braces. Jo also had dazzling root beer eyes. Whenever Jo was young all the guys naturally liked her and treated her fairly in everything because they wanted to stay on her good side. Professor lead Jo down the long hallway full of moving paintings. When they finally made it to the house she was supposed to go to the fat lady let them in after Professor said a few words. When Jo walked in she could see a bunch of kids staring at her with curious eyes.

"This is our new student Jo. I wanted everyone to be nice to her and make feel welcome during her stay at Hogwarts" Said Professor when she announced Jo. Jo blushed when she was announced because she could suddenly feel thirty eyes stare at her, and something told her that all those eyes were the boys in her class.

"Hi everyone" said Jo as Professor left. The rest of the kids went back to what they were doing except Ron and Harry, who escorted Jo to her room.

"Thank you Harry…" said Jo kind of shy and kind of starting to like Harry. Ron felt a little bit jealous, so he winked as they walked out leaving her to put her things away.

While Jo was putting her bras, which she had just bought the day before at Victoria's Secret, and her new panties up in her drawer Draco walked in with a smile on his face.

"Hey sexy" Draco said as he brushed up against her and dragged his hand over her I-am-made-for-Draco-to-touch ass.

"Excuse me?" asked Jo after he had walked away.

"What, I know you like me baby!" said Draco kind of arrogantly.

Jo walked over to where he was standing and placed her lips on his every so softly and held then there to make him feel as if he was getting what he wanted, and then jerked them back with a smirk.

"Hey there! Come back!" said Draco grabbing Jo's waist and pulling her closer.

"Hey, it was just a little joke, Draco." Said Jo.

"I don't care what you call it but I like it so come back over here." Demanded Draco who grabbed her hand and pulled her to his lips. Unlike before Jo stayed put a little bit longer, trying to make Draco feel better, or was it her. Jo didn't know how to answer that question herself, because at that moment while Draco was full frontal snogging Jo, Ron came in.

Astonished all Ron could get out of his whimpering mouth was a few mumbles.

"Wait!" Jo hollered at Ron while he was leaving frantically.

"Forget about him, babe, he is just a Weasly, a poor Weasly. But see I have money unlike him and his friends." Said Draco.

"I don't care. I will be back, goodbye Draco." Said Jo before leaving Draco on the bed, alone. Jo walked around their house until she finally found Ron, sitting alone in a chair. It was really late, about midnight.

"Ron it is dreadfully late! Why are you up?" said Jo.

"I couldn't get to sleep. I was too busy thinking about stuff." Replied Ron a little hesitant.

"What were you thinking about?" asked Jo, sitting down beside him.

"How Draco will be the only boy I know to get kissed by a girl so pretty while I stay a poor lonely Weasly!" said Ron a little upset.

"Oh, really?" said Jo and then grabbed the back of his head and snogged him right on the mouth. She made sure Ron understood, completely that he was wrong, very wrong.

"Whoa!" said Ron pushing Jo away shakily, "What was that for!"

"What, I had to prove you were wrong! You know, Ron, you shouldn't put yourself down like-" said Jo before she was interrupted by Ron who was quickly grabbing her and kissing her once again.

"I got to go to sleep Ron," whispered Jo before she slid away into the dark back into the boys' bedroom.

When Jo walked into the bedroom she could see everyone was sound asleep except for one person, which was none other than Draco.

"Come for more eh?" remarked Draco in a whisper.

"Actually, I came to better inform you." Said Jo slyly.

"On what prey tell?" said Draco with a smirk.

Jo slowly walked over to Draco's bed and stopped at the edge. Jo started to take off her red aero jacket, which shone a deep maroon in the dark. When she had it off Jo threw it to the side and put her knee on the bed, slowly getting on the bed. When she had made it on the bed she rose to her knees and stared at him waiting for him to give the ok. Draco smiled slyly, grabbing her green shirt and started pulling her to his lips. When they reached each other Jo feet set a fire from Draco's intensity. The fire rose through out her body until she lost it. Jo pushed him down and held him down with her fists.

" Hey now! Watch it!" said Draco teasingly.

With that Jo lifted her left leg in the air and rapped it around him, completely straddling Draco.

" When I say no, I mean no. Remember that." Said Jo in a faint whisper so soft Draco had to really listen to hear it.

And, with that Jo lowered her body so closer to him she could feel him breathing, and knew he could feel her too. Draco took the liberty of placing his hands on her " bum" pushing her closer for his ultimate kiss. The fire rose once again from her feet all the way to her face. But her face was on fire for a different reason. That reason was the fact that Harry woke up from the faint racked since her was a light sleeper and was squinting trying to see. He had his glasses off, but still could make out Jo on Draco. Jo quickly jumped off Draco and hopped onto her bed. Draco quickly fell asleep to cover up the incidence. Harry swung his legs over and put his feet into his slippers and scooted over to Jo's bed.

" What were you doing? You could get expelled for that you know!" said Harry.

" So, its really none of your business. Well, unless you are Draco that is." Said Jo.

" Well, I'm not." Said Harry.

" You want to be?" said Jo very seductively.

Harry mumbled a little bit and scooted back to his bed and went to sleep, dreaming about Jo, wishing he could be Draco.


End file.
